The Alchemists: The Fifth House
by WhispersOfWings
Summary: AU Xover where the FMA gang all go to Hogwarts, because they are magic, not because they're assigned. Amestris is a small county in England. Resembool is a small town in Cornwall. Set in HP book 3. Ed has both his automail limbs. The homunculi are Death Eater wannabes. Suck at summaries, but please enjoy. T rated for Ed's colourful language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the Harry Potter series. If I did things would be different. **

**A/N: This fanfic is set in the Potterverse, book 3. In this characters featuring from FMA are as follows: **

**Roy Mustang**

**Riza Hawkeye**

**Maes Hughes**

**Alexander Louis Armstrong**

**Jean Havoc**

**Kain Fuery**

**Vato Falman**

**Heymans Breda**

**Winry Rockbell **

**Edward Elric**

**With mentions of: **

**Hohenhiem**

**Trisha Elric**

**Urey and Sara Rockbell**

**In this fic Mustang aims to become the Minister of Magic, but is settling at the moment for the new head boy for the Alchemists. Everyone from FMA are in this new house. It sorts every four years, unlike regular sorting procedures and the sorting hat has been passed down the Alchemist house line for generations. You will find out more about the house as the story progresses, so stay tuned. **

* * *

"So, what do we need now?" Edward Elric asked his blonde haired companion who's checking their list of items.

"Um, the books… that's Flourish and Blotts." She replied. Falling into step they wander around Diagon Alley until they find the pokey shop with gold flaking writing that reads: Flourish and Blotts.  
As they entered the shop, the manager came hurrying towards them in a fluster.

"Hogwarts?" He asked abruptly, "Come to get your new books?" Before the pair could answer he ushers them towards a large wrought-iron cage in which dozens of monstrous looking things tear at each other mercilessly. It took them a while to realise that they were actually books.

"Stand back." The manager commands, trying to sound in control even though he's shaking, he pulls on thick leather gloves, picks up a large knobbly walking stick and proceeds to the door of the monsters' book cage.  
He flings open the door and manages to wrestle two copies of _the Monsters' Book of Monsters_ out of the cage, escaping with only mild cuts up his arms. He pulls out a battered looking wand and muttering a spell under his breath he taps both of them in turn; thick leather strips shoot out of his wand with a flourish and bind the hostile books.

The manager gives the two teenagers a book each and asks, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Erm, yes. We need _The Intermediate Transfiguration_, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three_ and _Unfogging the Future_." The blonde says. The manager gives them each their requested books. Which they receive extremely gratefully.

"That'd be, sixteen Galleons for the both of you." He states. The blonde goes to reach into her pockets, but the boy stops her.

"No, Winry. It's fine, I got this." Edward says, pulling out the correct amount of gold from his own pocket and tossing in a few extra Galleons as a tip. The manager's face lights up like the Blackpool Pier as he thanks them, then he waves them on, out of his shop.

Ed grabs her arm to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. Winry stops abruptly, causing Ed to turns and looks at her questioningly.

"Wait, there's something I need to get first. I'll meet you there." Winry explains.

"O-okay." Ed replies looking slightly confused, wondering what on earth she needs. He carries on his way to the Leaky Cauldron. When the pub is finally in sight Edward sighs a breath of relief, thankful that he didn't get lost… again.

**BAM.**

Ed goes flying, his books spray out of his grasp and he lands heavily on his automail. Feeling his metal arm he's relieved that nothing feels out of place and he won't have an angry mechanic to deal with later. He looks up to see a dark haired kid, who looks about his age, cursing under his breath and picking up both Ed's and his books. The boy gives a hand to Ed which he gratefully accepts, letting the messy haired kid pull him up. The boy hands Ed his books and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, Ed smiles gratefully.

"Sorry mate, I didn't see you there." The kid says with a nervous chuckle, in an instant Ed's smile drops from his face and his left eye starts twitching.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM GETTING SQUISHED BY A BOOK BECAUSE THEY'D FIT IN THE GAPS IN THE PAGES?!" Ed explodes, flapping his arms about with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Nobody said that!" the kid exclaimed pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Err… Harry, Harry Potter." Harry says a bit confused.

"You had to think about what your name is?!" Ed looks at Harry in disbelief.

"Well that's a new reaction." Harry mutters under his breath, then raises his voice slightly, "You know who I am, now who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric but call me Ed." Ed says jamming a thumb in the direction of his chest.

"So are you starting at Hogwarts?" Harry asks, trying to strike up a conversation. Ed's eye twitches dangerously.

"I-I mean… what year are you in?" Harry quickly backpedals.

"Going into my third year." Ed states nonchalantly.

"No way! You're in my year?!" Harry exclaims, "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, same as you."

Harry's jaw drops to the floor. "You've been in my dorm for two whole years and I didn't even notice."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN'T BE SEEN WITH OUT A REALLY POWERFUL MICROSC-?!" before he could finish his rant Edward falls to the floor clutching his head.

"Dammit Winry, you jerk!" Harry stares at him confused, his confusion doubling when his eyes wander to the wrench lying next to his feet. Harry follows Ed's glare and sees a teenager with long blonde hair pulled into a rough ponytail, her bangs falling from right to left across her forehead and a curtain of hair framing the sides of her face.

"Edward, leave the poor boy alone! He didn't say that!" She admonishes sternly.

"Hey! I'm in your year!" Harry replies indignantly.

"Yeah, I know!" Winry says stubbornly. Ed lobs Winry's wrench back at her and she catches it solidly in her right hand. Winry helps Edward up.

"Sorry about him." Winry says giving Harry an apologetic smile.

"Harry! HARRY!" the three of them turn to face the voice. Two people were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. A girl with bushy brown hair and a tall gangling boy with flaming red hair and a long nose. Harry started to walk towards his friends; he turned around to look at the pair, he beckons for them to follow him.

"Finally!" says the ginger one, "We went to the Leaky Cauldron but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week, and how do you know I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad." Ron answered simply.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione says in a serious voice, then she notices the two new people sitting with them, "And who are you?" She asks in an uppity voice.

"Seriously?! Has anyone noticed that we're in the same house as them?" Ed exclaims. Winry sighs.

"As much as I agree with Edward, just ignore him. I'm Winry Rockbell and this is Edward Elric."

"But you can call me Ed." He butts in.

"You're in the same house as us?" Ron asks.

"I'm in the same dorm as you!" Ed replies.

"No offence mate, but I think I would remember you and your friend if you were in our house."

"Well we spent most of our time researching something in the library." Ed covers.

"How come Hermione doesn't know you then?"

"Uh- it was the restricted section." Winry adds.

"How did you get into the restricted section without an invisibility cloak?" Harry blurts out. Hermione nudges him and he immediately slaps a hand over his mouth.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Ed asks sceptically.

"Erm… no- I mean yes, I mean. Why'd you think that?" Harry tries to cover; Ed and Winry share a look.

"We better be heading back to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione quickly changes the subject, looking at Ed and Winry she adds, as if by an after-thought, "You two coming?"  
They both nod and follow the trio back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as they enter the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron Edward and Winry are surrounded by a group of red-headed people. Breaking away from the family the two manage to find a quieter place.

"Winry, I just need to get something, I'll be right back alright?" Ed asks, she nods and he sprints up the stairs. Winry sighs and looks down at the long package she's been carrying. She sneaks a glance at the family over by the bar, she sees them laughing and smiling, she wonders if that's what it would be like if her parents and Ed's brother and mum were still alive. The sound of uneven footsteps hurtling down the stairs pulls her out of her reverie. She looks to her right and sees Ed panting slightly, doubled over. Time for their annual tradition.

"Here you are Winry, happy new school year." Ed grins, handing Winry a package suspiciously similar to the one she's holding.

"And to you Ed, happy new school year." She smiles, handing him his gift.

Unbeknownst to them the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were watching this exchange.

"How did we not know they're in our house?" Harry says to Ron and Hermione.

"How do you not know Ed and Winry?!" Fred and George exclaim in unison.

"They're the best Quidditch players in the school." Fred explains.

"Then how come they're not on the Quidditch team?!" Harry says derisively.

"They don't think they're good enough." George says simply.

"You've got to be kidding!" Ed and Winry shout in unison. Surrounded in brown paper packaging laid two magnificent gleaming broomsticks, their eyes roved from the golden registration number at the top of the mahogany handle right down to the perfectly smooth streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail. The golden name at the top of both handles read the same thing: Firebolt.

"We bought each other the same bloody present!" Ed says, they look at each other and burst out laughing. As if drawn in by the shouts, the Weasleys, with Harry and Hermione in tow, float over to the laughing teenagers. They gasp at the sight before them. Ron looks like he's about to faint.

"Is that-?" George starts.

"It is-" Fred says.

"Firebolts." They say in unison.  
Recovered from his initial shock, Ron finally manages to string a sentence together.

"What- how? You can both afford to get each other Firebolts! How?!"

"Sorry about our brother-" Fred apologizes.

"-Yeah, we always thought he was part troll-"George adds.

"-Never thought he'd confirm it for us though." They finish together. Everyone laughs at that, even Ron, apart from Hermione and Percy.

"Now, I think we've bothered these two enough already and I'm sure their parents are waiting for them." Mrs. Weasley says kindly.  
Winry's eyes widen and tears spring into her eyes. Ed's expression darkens considerably.

"Yeah, in heaven maybe." Ed says venomously before storming up the stairs. Winry quickly apologizes before hurtling up to her own room, remembering to take the Firebolts with her. Leaving everyone stunned.

"Tell me, what are those children's names?" Mrs. Weasley asks abruptly.

"Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric." The twins supply.

"That explains it." She murmurs under her breath.

"Explains what?" Harry asks curiously.

"Why they're so affected by the mention of their parents, they don't have any." Mrs. Weasley states, "You should be off to bed now, you've got an early start in the morning. We should invite Ed and Winry to come along too." And with that she leaves. Soon after Mr. Weasley follows, as does Percy. Leaving only the trio, the twins and Ginny.

"I wonder what mum meant." Ron says racking his brains.

"Yes, I think we need to do some research on them- it could be important." Hermione adds.

"Don't you two want to find out?" Harry asks Fred and George.

"Nah." They say together.

"Why not?!" Ron exclaims.

"You won't like what you find." And on that note, they leave, leaving the trio and Ginny gaping at their retreating figures, wondering what in the hell they meant.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please Review. Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Train Journey to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP, if I did a ****_lot_**** of things would be different.**

**A/N: Because there's been a bit of confusion about this, I'll explain. This is an AU, so, Ed, Winry, Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Hawkeye, Falman, Hughes, Fuery, Armstrong and the Homunculi (FMA:B Homunculi) are all Hogwarts students. So their pasts have been slightly altered but not by that much. I hope it will become clearer as the story progresses. **

**Now for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Saying that Kings Cross Station was packed would be the understatement of the century. The Weasleys with Hermione, Harry and Winry and Ed in tow could barely move an arm, let alone their entire bodies to manoeuvre their way to platform nine and three-quarters. With much pushing and swearing and funny looks they manage to get to the barrier to get to the correct platform. Ambling up to it they lean casually against the barrier and next moment they had fallen sideways into platform nine and three-quarters. They look up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. Winry and Ed are the last pair to go through the barrier to join the Weasleys, Potter and Granger. Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, passed packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack, they went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley kissed all of her children, then Hermione, then finally Harry. Afterwards she turns to Ed and Winry and envelops them both in a warm hug.

"Take care you two. Remember that if you ever need help, our door's always open." She says after releasing them.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Winry says gratefully.

"Yeah thanks." Edward mumbles after receiving a pointed glare from Winry.

After bidding their farewells to the group that showed them a fair bit of hospitality, Ed and Winry board the train. Unfortunately for them the only compartment not bursting at its seams bore a sleeping man sitting by the window. After checking other compartments they enter that one and take opposing seats. They only just get settled when there's a knock at the compartment door. Standing in the doorway is Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Do you mind if we join you? It's just everywhere else is full." Hermione asks politely.

"Be our guest." Ed says, gesturing to the vacant places. The trio each take a place in the compartment.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione supplied at once. At this everyone turns shocked to Hermione, their jaws hanging open.

"How could you possibly know that?!" Winry asked.

"It says it right there on his briefcase." Hermione says smugly, pointing to a briefcase in the storage space above the seats.

"What do you think he teaches?" Harry asks.

"It's obvious, Defence Against the Dark Arts." Edward states, as if they should have known that already. At everyone's confused looks he elaborates. "It's the only vacant post, geniuses." He rolls his eyes.

"Well I hope he's up to it. That job's cursed." Ron says, "It looks like one good hex would finish him off!" turning to Harry Ron adds, "Anyway, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Shooting a suspicious glance at Ed and Winry that doesn't go unnoticed, Harry says, "I-It's nothing. I'll tell you later."  
Roughly translating to: '_it's too important, I'm not sure we can trust these two.'_

Deftly changing the subject Hermione gushes, "Oh, did you hear? The Alchemist house is sorting this year!"

"The what?" Harry asks, oblivious.

"Did you not pay attention to anything for the past two years?" Hermione asks dumbfounded.

"Obviously." Ed scoffs, giving Harry a pointed look.

"The Alchemists are a house who sorts every four years. It's supposed to be a house for the most elite witches and wizards. Barely anyone is chosen. At the moment there are only eight members." Hermione continues, acting as if Ed didn't say anything.

"They have a killer Quidditch team as well! It's bloody annoying; they win every year... Anyway Harry you don't have anything to worry about, you'd get sorted there no problem, being the Boy Who Lived and all." Ron adds with a hint of jealousy.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, after all Roy Mustang is an alchemist and he was and still is a trouble making arsonist." Winry says folding her arms.

"Yes but this is Harry we're talking about, he _is_ the most talented wizard in our year." Hermione says superiorly, before adding with longing, "I hope I get chosen for it, it sounds like the best house by far."

"Who founded it? I mean, it wasn't one of the original houses of Hogwarts, was it?" Harry asks.

"No. They say the house was founded about four hundred years ago for the purpose of serving the Ministry by our old friend Nicholas Flamel and some guy called Van Hohenhiem." Hermione says, impressed by her own knowledge. At the mention of 'Van Hohenhiem' Ed's eyes widen and he pales considerably. Winry turns to Ed looking startled.

"Bastard." Ed mutters under his breath. All heads turning to Ed, Hermione looks outraged.

"Do you even know who this man is?!" She snarls angrily, "Haven't you heard of all the great things he's done for the wizarding world? The lives he's saved?"

"How could I not? He's my father." Ed gets up to leave, but Winry grasps his wrist.

"Ed don't be so melodramatic. She couldn't possibly have known." She admonishes. With a grumble Ed sits back down.

At about one o'clock the plump witch with the food trolley arrives at the compartment door.

"Shouldn't we wake him?" Winry asks awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin.

"He looks like he could do with some food." Ron adds chuckling.  
Hermione approaches the sleeping Professor cautiously.

"Er- Professor?" she says. "Excuse me- Professor?"  
He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes, "if he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, "I mean- he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking a cauldron cake Harry passed her.

Shortly after they finished eating what they bought, everyone's least favourite Slytherin showed up with his 'body guards.'  
"Well look who it is." Said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door, "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle chuckle at his 'joke.'

"Real original." Winry says sarcastically. Malfoy turns to her sharply.

"And who, are you?" He asks, looking at her disdainfully.

"For God's sake! Does no-one know us?!" Ed exclaims, his arms flapping wildly.

"It's not my fault I haven't seen you around." Malfoy sneers, in an obvious jibe at his height. Ed bites his tongue, holding down his temper, not rising to the bait. Seeing that his prey won't rise to the jab he turns his sights to a less stubborn of mules.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy, "Did your mother die of shock?"

Before Ron could react, Edward was on his feet, his metal arm clamped firmly around Malfoy's neck, slamming the blond idiot into the wall. He leans forward and whispers menacingly.  
"Don't you _ever_ joke about someone's mum dying." As soon as he utters the words he releases the now whimpering Malfoy and watches him retreat snivelling with his goons.

"Wait 'till my father hears about this!" Malfoy yells venomously over his shoulder as he advances in the opposite direction.

"No-one gives a damn about your father!" Edward hollers back at Malfoy's retreating figure. When Malfoy and his goons are out of sight everyone collapses back into their seats breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron breathes in awe.

"More like bloody stupid." Winry mutters, with a small chuckle.

"No-one's stood up to Malfoy like that in generations." Ron says, grinning like an idiot.

"Don't be stupid _Ronald_, you shouldn't be congratulating him, he could've _killed_ him. I knew we shouldn't have trusted _them_." Hermione snarled.

Winry leaps to her feet and starts walking threateningly towards Hermione, "WHY YOU-!"  
Edward jumps up and hastily clamps his gloved hand over her mouth and drags her back to her seat.

"Winry, don't. She's not worth it." Ed whispers, his eyes locked with Winry's, when he's sure she's calmed down he removes his hand.

Winry takes a deep breath, before whispering, "I know. It just makes me so mad. I mean, they don't even know us and they think they know everything about us. We've been through more than they have in five years than they have in their whole lifetime and they think they can assume that we're not trustworthy?" Her eyes shimmer with unshed tears as she remembers.

"I know." Ed says simply, wrapping her in a hug. The golden trio look curiously at the odd pair, Hermione feeling guilty, wishing she hadn't overreacted. She just gets up to apologise when the train slows to an abrupt halt. Distant thuds and bangs told them that the baggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. They all stand up in their compartment, huddled together. Edward pushes his way to the front to take a look down the corridor.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from slightly behind Harry, his voice audibly trembling with fear.  
There was a squeaking sound, and Harry spins around to see the dim black outline of Winry, wiping a patch clean on the window, and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Winry mutters, "I think something's coming on board… Whatever it is, it's not human..."

The compartment door suddenly opens, without thinking Ed's right arm shoots out, his hand in a tight fist. The cool metal of his automail meets the warm flesh of someone's face.

_CRACK!_

"Arrrgggh! What the hell?!" The figure yells clutching his now broken nose, blood seeping out from between his fingers.

"Havoc? You all right?" A worried voice breaks through the darkness.

"Would you be all right if your nose was just broken by a stranger?!" Came 'Havoc's' rhetorical reply.

"Quiet!" Said a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin appeared to have awoken at last. No-one said a word. There was a soft crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment and it illuminated the tired-looking Professor and the two new-comers.

"Who are you?" Ron asks dubiously.

Hermione gasps, having taken in the colours of their robes, "They're Alchemists."

"Too right we are!" a tall blond, spikey haired boy says around a toothpick that hangs from his mouth, blood still running down his face. "I'm Jean Havoc and that is Heymans Breda." He points to the ginger haired boy next to him who's built like a rugby player.

"The Colonel sent us to check on the compartments, to make sure everyone's all right." Breda says.

"The Colonel?" Edward scoffs.

"Yeah, y'know, Roy Mustang." Breda looks at them like they should know this.

"By the way, which one of you smashed my nose in?" Havoc asks sounding nasally. All eyes turn to Ed, who turns beet red, with a sudden interest in his once white, now red gloves. "You have a good arm… for a shrimp." Havoc looks down at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY'D GET MISTAKEN FOR SEAFOOD AND EATEN LIKE A PRAWN?!" Edward explodes, Havoc chuckles.

"Ed, no-one said that!" Winry pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Heheh, I like you kid, you've got guts." Havoc pats him on the head and both the Alchemists turn to leave.

Breda reaches out to open the compartment door but it slides open before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shimmering flames in Professor Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden by its hood. A hand was protruding from its cloak, it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead had decayed in water…  
the thing beneath the hood drew a long, slow, rattling breath as if it was trying to suck something more than air form its surroundings. An intense cold swept through the room.

Ed felt something catch in his chest… like something was trapped. The cold went deeper than his skin, it was in his chest, his heart. It felt like an icy blade slashed through his very being. An intense cold spreading from his heart, numbing him with an icy chill. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, drowning in the cold and he was pulled away from the compartment, into total darkness. Pain and fear, more acute as it was that night, he was aware of the pain tearing at his limbs. Forcing him to cry out, begging for the pain to stop, to go away, but it wouldn't. He screams for his mother to wake up, but of course she won't. He screams for them to let his brother go, Al hadn't done anything, leave him alone, take his life instead of Al's, because that's his little brother, he's all he has left. But no-one paid any attention to the child. Then the pain stopped and the numbing cold returned. Leaving him engulfed in the darkness. _Am I dead?_ Was all he could think. Then he feels something smash into his forehead. Muffled, worried words screaming, pleading at him to wake up. Then that word. That evil word.

_Pipsqueak_.

His eyes snap open. "If you want to live, tell me. Who the hell called me pipsqueak?!" He rasps, his throat suddenly feeling as if he had swallowed the Sahara desert. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, when he suddenly realises he's on the floor. Winry flings her arms around his neck, taking Ed by surprise. When she pulls away, she's frowning.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." She says.

"Do what? What did I do? What was that thing? What happened? Where are we?" A flood of questions pour from Ed's mouth.

"You fainted, it was a dementor- one of the guards of Azkaban, it tried to eat your soul, and we're nearly at Hogwarts. You were out for over an hour." Breda informed him.

"Yeah, you were screaming the whole time too, I think your err- friend is the only one who stayed by you for the whole time." Havoc says.

"That was the worst reaction to a dementor I've ever seen. Even Harry's wasn't that bad- he was only out for a few minutes." Lupin adds handing Ed some chocolate. At Ed's confused look he says, "Eat it, it'll help."  
Edward takes a tentative nibble on the corner of the piece of chocolate, his face scrunches up in disgust.

"This isn't milk chocolate is it?" He asks cautiously.

"Honeyduke's finest." Lupin confirms. Ed goes to spit it out.

"Edward Elric, eat the damn chocolate." Winry says, holding her wrench threateningly above her heard. Gulping in fear, he quickly devours the chocolate, gagging as the cow excrement went down his throat.

"Elric, did you say?" Lupin asks, "That explains a lot." The golden trio looks questioningly at Lupin.

"We should be heading back now, wouldn't want the Colonel thinking his favourite subordinates are dead." Havoc grins as he and Breda slip out of the compartment, eager to tell Mustang what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review! 'Til the next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or HP, if I did ****_a_****_lot_**** of things would be different. **

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I really hope this makes up for the long wait! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Colonel! Hey, Colonel!" Havoc and Breda slam open the door and burst into the Alchemist's compartment.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Havoc raises his voice in delight.

"Does it have something to do with the Dementors? Wait! What happened to your nose?" Mustang asks. Mustang is an important looking boy with jet black hair cut choppily, with bangs falling to his eyebrows. His pitch black eyes sharp and focused.

"That's what we're trying to tell you Mustang!" Breda sounds exasperated.

"Well basically, we were checking the compartments, just like you asked when the lights went out. Me and Breda went into the nearest compartment and BAM! My nose is broken! A teacher, who was in the compartment lit up their wand and who's in the compartment? None other than _the_ Harry Potter and Edward Elric!"

"Who broke your nose?" Riza asks sharply. A formidable girl with sandy blonde hair and red-brown eyes, like a hawk, her eyes are kind yet exceptionally sharp.

"Elric." Breda says, almost gleefully.

"Mean old swing he has." Havoc says defensively, touching his nose lightly, "It's like his god damn arm is made of metal!" They laugh, not one of them knowing that Havoc hit the nail right on its head.

"I still don't see what's got you so excited." Mustang says pulling off his white gloves and running a hand through his bangs in irritation.

"Well, just as we were about to leave, this Dementor entered the compartment, well it's understandable that Harry would have fainted. But, then that kid, Elric, fainted, and had some sort of fit and was out for about an hour, and screamed the whole damn time too!" Breda explains in a hushed whisper.

"What was he saying?" Alex Louis Armstrong, a strongly built, mountain of a boy, with no hair, bar a gravity defying curl and sporting some very impressive eyelashes, not to mention a perfectly groomed moustache, said.

"I couldn't really make it out… something about leaving his brother alone and taking him instead… I don't know." Breda shrugs dismissively.

"Whatever he was saying, Professor Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, said it was the worst reaction to a Dementor he'd ever seen. Oh yeah, that girl of his has a good arm too, I reckon she'd make a great addition to our Quidditch team as a beater." Havoc says, rubbing his head gingerly, wincing as he remembers the pain.

"Yeah, that's if she's chosen." Mustang says calmly.

"So, the old Moon's finally risen huh?" Maes smiles cryptically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did the Dementor in your compartment go." Breda grins.

"We all cast our Patronus' as soon as it entered; the Dementor seemed to get the message pretty quickly." Maes Hughes pushes up his glasses, chuckling softly.

They sit in a comfortable silence before it's broken by a sudden outburst.

"Roy! We're gonna be late! We're on Prefect duty!" Riza exclaims.

"Shit! Riza, you're supposed to remember these things!" Mustang curses before getting up and leaving the compartment with Riza. His 'subordinates' laugh at Mustang's 'brilliant' memory.

Ten minutes later the train slows to another stop, however, this stop is at the correct location.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

The train finally stops at Hogwarts. The golden trio collect their things and leave. Harry, pausing by the door, looks over his shoulder at the pair who still hadn't gotten up from the floor.

"Ed, Winry, you coming?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll catch you up in a bit." Ed waves him off.

"Oh, well don't be too long." He grins walking off down the corridor, bag in hand.

As soon as the golden trio are out of sight, Winry turns to Ed.

"Why did you make them leave?" Winry asks, worry and suspicion clouding her eyes.

"Um, well… We _might_ have a problem." Ed starts hesitantly, eyeing her cautiously.

"_Might? _There's either a problem or there isn't. Which is it?"

"I uh- can't move my arm… Or my leg…" He trails off, looking at his mechanic. Her eye twitches, Edward pales considerably, shrinking away from her. Then to his surprise she breathes out a heavy sigh.

"Oh Ed, what are we going to do with you?" she mutters half to herself, "Come on then, let's get you to the carriages." Thanking his lucky stars, Ed allows Winry to help him up and aid his walk out of the train, towards the awaiting carriages. Looking around, they see Harry waving at them frantically; slowly they make their way towards him, pausing only to pet a young Thestral.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." Winry nods at each of them respectively.

"Hi Winry, uh, what's up with Ed?" Hermione asks curiously, eyeing the limping boy suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's just a weakling." Winry brushes off, smiling mischievously as she clambers into the carriage.

_Three. Two. One…_

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING WEAKER THAN A NEW BORN BABY YOU GEAR HEAD!" Edward explodes, arm flailing about.

"You're lost without me, alchemy freak." She says holding out her hand and pulls Ed into the carriage by his right arm, he uses his working arm to support his ascension into the carriage, all the while cursing big steps that don't consider the people who aren't giants. When he finally manages to board the carriage, it jolts to a start, nearly causing Ed to fly out of his newly procured seat. Everyone stifles a laugh with the sleeve of their robes, falling into a comfortable silence as the journey wears on.

"Err, Winry, why were you stroking the air back there?" Harry asks inquisitively, suddenly remembering seeing the two stroke what seemed like the air before they boarded the carriage.

"It wasn't the air," Edward looks at Harry like he's an idiot, "it was one of those weird horse thingies."

"No Ed, they're called Thestrals." Winry corrects gently, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Thestrals? What the blazes are Thestrals?" Ron asks, looking unbelievably confused.

"Thestrals," Hermione breathes, then perks up with realisation, "Ah yes! Thestrals are winged creatures that can only be seen by the naked eye if one has witnessed death."

"Always trust Hermione to explain things, it's like she swallowed a bloody encyclopaedia!" Ron grins, patting Hermione on the back; Harry strokes his chin, as if he's trying to figure something out.

"Wait…" Harry says slowly, "You have to see someone die to see a Thestral right? So who did you see die?" The atmosphere darkened considerably, Ed and Winry tense and the golden trio, noticing their unease decide not to press any further, and they sit in an awkward, tense silence filled only by the sound of the carriage wheels bumping along the uneven path.

Finally, the carriage trundles along towards a familiar pair of magnificent wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Edward stiffens as he spots two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness and painful memories threatens to engulf him again and sends vicious shivers down his spine, his stumps throbbing. He leans back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they passed through the gates, letting out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione leans out of the tiny window, watching many turrets and towers draw closer. After what seems like an eternity the carriage sways to a halt and Hermione and Ron get out, closely followed by Harry, who hesitates at the foot of the carriage and turns round to Ed and Winry apology and understanding lighting his eyes. Just as he is about to speak, a familiar patronising voice drifts towards them.

"You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"  
Malfoy elbows past Hermione and Ron to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. In his glee he fails to notice Ed and Winry disembark from the same carriage.

"Shove off Malfoy." Edward growls, clenching his jaw, Malfoy jumps a foot in the air from surprise, before regaining his composure and turns to face the blond haired two.

"Did you faint as well Elric?" Malfoy sneers loudly, "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Elric?" Edward clenches his fist and Malfoy's lip curls into a smirk; he doesn't notice the terrifying rage in Winry's eyes as she swings back her right arm, trusty wrench in hand as she lobs it at his head. Her aim strikes true and Malfoy collapses in a snivelling pile to the floor, clutching his head in agony. The crowd that had gathered around the group whooped and cheered. Edward- for once- towers over the cowering boy. Looking terrifying even though he's leaning heavily on Winry.

"Dementors show people their very worst memories, right?" He says, his tone venomous but also… sad, "Do you know why it's a bad idea to taunt the people who've seen hell?"

"N-no." Malfoy whimpers. "W-why?" he shuffles backwards, trying to get away from the boy, but Edward steps closer looming over him.

"Because one day, we might decide to show it to you."

Not even waiting for Malfoy to respond, Edward turns, nearly losing his balance, but luckily, Winry grabs hold of him and he hobbles up the steps, with Winry's help, into the castle, both ignoring the stunned murmurs from the crowd.

* * *

At the very back of the now dispersing crowd, the Alchemists stand, leaning casually against the stone castle wall.  
"'Tis truly admirable the way she defended her friend, the act of kindness is truly astounding." Alex Louis Armstrong throws off his shirt with emotional tears streaming down his face, his sparkles twinkling like stars in the fading light.

"Did he have to take off his shirt?" Falman asks the group with a disturbed expression, the others shrug in reply, being used to Armstrong's emotional tangents.

"Told you she has a mean swing." Havoc grins smugly, changing the subject smoothly.

"Sure Havoc. But the pipsqueak's temper could be his undoing." Mustang waves the comment away dismissively. He spins round when he hears a dry chuckle from Riza.

"Sorry sir." She says, struggling to gain her composure as he shoots her a pointed glare. "It's just, well, he reminds me of someone." She stares at him pointedly.

Hughes comes up from behind Riza and drapes his arm over Roy's shoulder. "I have to say I agree." He says loudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"H-Hughes!" Mustang splutters in mock outrage, then he smirks. "Anyway, I was taller than him when I was six."

In the hallway outside the Great Hall Edward stops short, his expression murderous.

"What is it Ed?" Winry asks worriedly. "Is it your automail?"

His eye twitches dangerously and he takes a while before answering. "Someone just called me a tiny little pipsqueak."

Just as Winry is about to reply a mixture of voices call out. "Hey, you two! Wait up."  
Ed turns around to see who the voices belonged to, and the golden trio bound over to them with grins on their faces.

"That was bloody brilliant how you guys put Malfoy in his place!" Ron grins.

"Yeah, thanks for defending me back there." Harry thanks them bashfully, still not used to the prospect of people sticking up for him.

"Eh, it was nothing." Ed and Winry smile in unison, both blushing lightly. Harry and Ron share a look.

"Well I think it was extremely stupid of you. Winry could have killed him!" Hermione says outraged.

"I wouldn't have minded if she did." Ron murmurs to Harry. Hermione whips around, glaring at her two best friends, opening her mouth to scold them when.

"Elric! Potter! Granger! I want to see you now!" Edward, Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House was calling over the heads of the crowd. Together they fought their way through the crowd, Edward still using Winry for support. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the stern-looking Professor.

"There's no need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office. Move along there Weasley, you too Miss Rockbell." Professor McGonagall looks at Winry expectantly when she doesn't follow Ron into the Great Hall. "Well?" The Professor asks, her eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Sorry Professor but Edward can't walk on his own." She gives the Professor a look that says 'you know what I mean'. The older woman's eyes soften in understanding.

"Ok then, follow me." she stalks towards her office, closely followed by Edward and Winry, leaving Harry and Hermione gawking, trying to make sense of what they just saw.

"Well, come along then." McGonagall calls over her shoulder at the two. Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire. Professor McGonagall motioned at the four to sit down. Hermione noted how close Edward sat towards the fire and added it to her mental list of things to ask him in the future.

"Professor Lupin sent a note to say that you had both been taken ill on the train." The Professor says, looking from Harry to Edward. Before they could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey, the matron came bustling in. Harry went red in the face, whilst Edward leapt to his feet in outrage.

"I'm fine!" He rushes. "I don't need anything. I'm perfectly ok as I am!" at that he stalks towards the door, or at least that was the plan. After no more than two paces forwards, his automail gives out, causing him to fall, none too gracefully, to the floor. Madame Pomfrey rushes forwards, but Winry gets there first.

"Ed you idiot." She mutters, helping him to his feet. "You've probably done your leg more damage."  
Harry and Hermione exchange confused glances. _What's wrong with his leg?_ Harry's mind casts back to when Ed had walked to the carriages, _that's right, he was limping. Did the Dementors do that? _He resolves to ask Hermione about it later. As Madame Pomfrey and Winry usher Edward out of the office, Harry calls out to them, following them out of the Professor's office and into the hallway.

"Hey, Winry! I'll take Ed to the medical wing, you go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat." _Maybe I can find out what they're hiding_.

"Nah it's fine, the idiot's my problem, I'll deal with him." She grins kindly, but her eyes were firm, with a look that said there was no point in him arguing with her. Harry shrinks away but his interest is piqued by her reactions. Before he can dwell on it any further, Hermione comes out of McGonagall's office, a huge grin growing on her face. Running up to Hermione, Harry grabs her wrist and carries on running, half leading, half dragging Hermione into the Great Hall. He doesn't stop until he plonks himself down on the bench opposite Ron. Ron looks up from his roast beef surprised.

"What's going on Harry?" asks Ron, some beef and mashed potato hovering precariously on his fork which is stopped in mid-air. Hermione rips her wrist from Harry's grip and glares at him.

"Yeah, Harry, what _is_ going on?" says Hermione.

"Sorry," says Harry meekly, "I just had to get here before _those_ two did."  
Ron looks at him completely nonplussed.

"What two?" he asks.

"Edward and Winry," supplies Hermione, she turns to Harry. "I'm assuming those are the two you were referring to."

"Er, right," says Harry slowly nodding his head.

"But they're our friends right?" says Ron confusedly. "Why did you want to get here before them?"

"Because they're hiding something, and we need to figure out what."

"Sorry Harry, but haven't we already discussed this? In fact, if memory serves me, you were the one who shot it down…" says Hermione giving Harry a rather pointed look.

"Well yes… but didn't you notice that when we got on the train his leg was fine but when he got off the train he needed help to walk," Harry points out, "and, you saw the way McGonagall looked at them, she knows something we don't."

"Oh and when Winry said that he'd gone and done his leg more damage!" exclaims Hermione, understanding what he's saying.

"Ok, so you're basically saying that we should _spy_ on our _friends_ because you _think_ that they're hiding something," says Ron slowly, adding on mournfully. "Can't we just have a quiet year where nothing bad happens to us?"

"Come on, you'd die of boredom and you know it," grins Harry.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but couldn't we just try and ask them?"

"Ask who what?" Edward's voice questions from behind Ron. The golden trio stiffen, all turning their heads to the newcomers.

"How's your leg, Edward?" asks Hermione rather suspiciously. "You don't seem to need Winry's help anymore."

"Oh, you know Madam Pomfrey and her potions, she fixed me in a second." Grins Ed, slapping his leg.

"Then how come you arrived here half an hour after Harry?" asks Ron.

"It's a figure of speech dumbass." Laughs Ed, only to get hit by a wrench from Winry.

"Don't be rude, he was only asking," Winry admonishes.

Any words that Ed might have spoken to Winry are cut short as the Headmaster stands up to speak.

"Welcome!" says Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become any more befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dumbledore clears his throat and continues. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He pauses and Harry remembers what Mr Weasley said about Dumbledore not being happy about the Dementors guarding the school. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continues, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission," he sends a pointed look towards the Alchemist's table, the people in question grin and salute in reply, Dumbledore sends them a small smile before continuing, "Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he adds blandly and the golden trio sweat drop, "it is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Edward, puffs out his chest and stares around impressively, earning irritated eye-rolls from the twins and Edward. Dumbledore pauses again; he looks very seriously around the Hall, eyes pausing at the Alchemist's table and then Winry and Edward. This look does not go unnoticed by the golden trio, who look at them quizzically. Nobody moves or makes a sound.

"On a much happier note," he continues, "I am pleased to welcome two more teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the role of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There is some scattered, very unenthusiastic, applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hisses in Harry's ear. Professor Snape the Potions Master is currently staring along the staff table at Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the DADA position for himself. But even Harry is surprised at the sheer amount of hate that clouds his expression.

"Well it looks like they had a _colourful_ past." Mutters Winry to Ed.

"You can say that again!" laughs Edward. "This year's going to be interesting." He adds jovially, not realising how right he is.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continues, "well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."  
Ed snorts loudly at this, whilst Winry chuckles softly. This earns a few questioning glances from the golden trio, glares from the teaching staff and a soft smile from the Headmaster.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid, who agreed to take on this teaching job as well as his game keeping duties." Dumbledore continues as if no-one had interrupted him. The Gryffindors stare at each other stunned, before finally starting a tumultuous applause.

"We should have known!" roars Ron, pounding the table. "Who else would have set us a biting book?"

"Well I think that's everything of importance," says Dumbledore. "I think it's time to bid adieu."

Ed and Winry joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Before they reach it however, Edward pulls Winry to the edge of the corridor.

"What is it Ed?" she asks concernedly.

"They're suspicious, we can't let them find out about what happened," Ed whispers urgently, Winry however, struggles to keep her laughter down.

"You're telling me to be careful? Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"Forget it." Ed goes to storm off but Winry grabs his wrist.

"Don't be such a drama queen," she sighs, "I'd die before I let anything slip. But you have to promise me you'll be careful too, they're not the only ones interested in the past."

Ed whips around suddenly. "Who else is interested?" he asks.

"The Alchemists."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter should see Ed and Winry in their first few classes and include a lot more entrances of the alchemists. 'Til the next time.**


End file.
